


A Transforming Chaos

by Hogoki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogoki/pseuds/Hogoki
Summary: Set between JN039 and JN040. Goh returns to the lab and brings a strange creature with him by accident. Hilarity ensues and Ash is Ash. How will everyone fare? One-shot.





	A Transforming Chaos

The evening sun had begun to shine upon Vermilion City, the Pidgey starting to quiet down. Surge's Gym had closed for the day and the Cerise Laboratory had prepared for dinner. It seemed like the perfect picture of peace...

What wasn't so peaceful though was the multitude of Pokémon at it.

Apparently a wild Ditto had hid itself in Goh's backpack to rest, and when he opened the thing up to see a moving rock, the results were... interesting to say the least.

That is to say, everyone utterly _freaked out._

Goh panicked at the sight, the Ditto fleeing the area. Raboot tried to kick it away, Sobble didn't exactly expect this sudden chaos, and many of Goh's Pokémon became tense upon hearing him scream. Ash and Pikachu nearly choked while eating their usual evening feasts, and Gengar just... watched and went back to pranking Mimey.

All in all, chaos had begun.

By the time the Ditto had run away Goh was surrounded by his on-edge Pokémon and a confused Ash running over.

"...Did I miss something? I heard you scream just now."

Goh had missed parts of the transformation from rock to blob and so responded with this. "I just opened my backpack to find something and this _huge rock_ randomly was in there! Then it ran away while turning purple! I think it was a Pokémon, c'mon, we need to find it!"

Ash was left with even more questions than answers. He lifted an eyebrow skeptically before commenting "...Goh, maybe you should start spending less hours out catching things. I think you've been out in the sun for too long." He had to endure a bit of Goh's frantic explanations before suddenly hearing a confused "pika" and looking down to see _two_ Pikachu. "...What's this, Goh? I thought Raichu couldn't go back to being Pikachu after they evolved. How did yours?" Then he saw an equally confused Raichu staring at the two Pikachu. "Whoa, so they can clone themselves, too?! I've gotta learn how they do that! Riolu could learn a lot from battling itself!"

Goh facepalmed. "I don't think that's what's going o-" then the new Pikachu transformed into Goh... with Aerodactyl's face, to his and Aerodactyl's utter terror. Ash was also surprised.

"GAH!" "PTER!" "They can even _transform?!_ Goh, what's your secret?" "I don't have one, Ash! This is the purple rock I was talking about!"

Everything stopped for a moment. "...Darn. I was gonna see if two Riolu could make each other's auras stronger." And then everyone proceeded to faceplant, except for Ash of course.

Then the Gohradactyl stole one of his namesake's Poké Balls and pressed the button, accidentally catching itself.

Wow. "Ditto's data will be added to the Pokédex!"

"You mean it was a Ditto all along?! Hey, you could use that to train Raboot!" Ash excitedly said.

"...If I can train _it_ first." Goh said, baffled, before looking to Ash in deep thought. "...You know, Pokémon can do stuff we can't even start to explain. You've been with them for a while, Ash; any ideas on how they do it?"

The boy shrugged nonchalantly and smiled. "I stopped thinking about that a long time ago. One thing's for sure: they're way too cool, and I wanna find out how to bring out the best in all of them! So, you wanna go in for di-" At that moment, an alarm sounded with Pikachu, Yamper, Raichu, and other electric Pokémon reacting especially quickly. "What's going on?"

Professor Cerise ran in then, panting. "There's a legendary Pokémon at the port! It's causing power outages everywhere and overloading the equipment here!"

Goh almost fainted from shock. "Wha?! I thought it wasn't coming when it changed course on Sunday!"

Ash didn't exactly follow, but it being 12 days later than expected he can be excused. He thought for a minute then realized. "Wait... It's still here, right?!"

"Yes, and there's likely to be a Raid Battle where it's at! C'mon Ash, Zapdos has appeared! Let's go!"

And so, our heroes hurried to the port, Ash hoping to battle Zapdos and Goh aiming to catch it. How will they fare in this attempt? We'll see soon - until then, the journey is to be continued!


End file.
